


The Kindness of Strangers

by Anonymous



Category: Vampirates - Justin Somper
Genre: Action/Adventure, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Implied Bart/Cate, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: How Bart and Jez could have met.
Relationships: Jez Stukeley & Bart Pearce
Collections: Anonymous





	The Kindness of Strangers

The fierce Australian sun was beating down on his bare neck, sweat trickling between his shoulder blades and seeping into his torn shirt. The heat was stifling but it was a welcome change from the dreary one-bedroom apartment in Manchester, and besides, it was too late to turn back now.

The bay reeked of salt and spoilt fish, once he might have found it sickening but hunger was a constant companion at sea and he'd learn to appreciate what he could get. And right now, he'd just spotted his favourite treat - _yabbies_.

Licking his lips, Jez set off towards the market stand, careful to appear nonchalant as he passed the caged crayfish and reached out for some pre-cooked grub wrapped in greasy paper. He kept on walking, well aware of the pressing crowd and the emptiness in his pockets. After a few metres he let out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived and quickly followed by the all too familiar cry of: "Stop! Thief!"

He broke into a run, dodging stalls and people, without even glancing to see who was giving chase. A pair of arms wrapped around him but he slithered out of their grasp - quick and lithe.

He continued to sprint through the bay, refusing to slow down until his heart felt as if it would swell and burst. Only then did lean back against a plaster wall, in an attempt to catch his breathe.

"Hey, you!" he looked up at the man who had called out to him. Even if he hadn't been able to read the words: _Port Security_ , Jez would have guessed the man's blue and white naval uniform was bad news. This contrasted with his own demiurge which seemed to scream _vagrant._

As the man neared, he considered making a run for it. But sprinting full-out in the extreme heat had left him exhausted, besides the security officer couldn't have seen him rob the food and as far as Jez was concerned if no one had seen the crime, it hadn't happened.

The man grabbed Jez's arm without warning and pulled him upright. "Let's see some ID."

A wave of dread overwhelmed Jez, but he forced as a smile. "Of course, just let me find my passport."

He began to pat down his clothes in an attempt to buy time. The officer didn't look assured, and grabbed his shoulder. "Look kid, do you know what we do with pirates in these parts?

Over the man's shoulder, he glimpsed a crowd beginning to form, drawn by the sign of trouble.

"I'm not a pirate!" Jez shouted indignantly, and for once, truthfully, "So let me go, you-"

He was cut off as a boy, around his own age stepped out from the surveying crown.

"Yo, Max what've you done now?"

Both Jez and the officer looked as the newcomer in surprise. 

"You know this boy?"

The boy grinned so widely Jez was sure it was unnatural. "'Coarse I do, he's my brother"

The lie was so blatant, Jez was tempted to think that the sun had probably fried the boy's brain cells long ago. Although similar in age, the boy was far taller and broader than him, with a deep tan and a curly mop of hair. His accept was broad and native in strong contrast to Jez's Mancunian dialect. He approached the man, holding out his arm as if he wanted to shake hands.

"Get lost," the officer snarled.

"Afraid not, buddy," he said, still grinning haphazardly as he pulled them apart. Jez could feel the strength in his pull even before the man went flying. The strange boy cocked an eyebrow at him. "You any good at running?"

They pushed through the crowds together. Looking back, Jez had never been sure how they managed to get away, but he remembered that one of them had grabbed the others hand and they'd dragged each other further into the alleyways of the port until they were out of breath.

"Thanks," Jez panted, bent in half as he struggled to regain his breath.

"No problem," the boy gasped back, "you looked like you could do with the help."

As soon as he was able Jez turned to him, "Why _did_ you help me? Not that I'm ungrateful,"

"I'm looking for a pirate ship, I was hoping you might be able to help me, it's a famous ship - called _The Diablo_ "

"I'm not a pirate," Jez said swiftly. "I've heard of it though," he added as he saw the boy's smile drop, "It's captained by a notorious man - Molucco Wrathe."

"Everyone's heard of the Wrathe brothers. I'm actually looking for a girl."

Jez laughed, "You're about to tell me he's kidnapped your girlfriend and we're about to go on some madcap adventure to win her heart and, of course, I have to go with because I'm in your debit."

The boy joined in with his laughter.

"Actually, the girl I'm going on the madcap adventure for _is_ a pirate,"

He met Jez's eye. "So, you in, brother?"

Every ounce of common scene Jez possessed told him he was crazy to consider entertaining the stranger who's name he didn't even know but unbidden came memories of the warm grin and the strength in his grip as they ran together and even more importantly the utter sincerity in the word _brother_.

Jez shrugged. "Why the hell not?"


End file.
